1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high temperature regenerator of an absorption type hot and cold water generator and an absorption type hot and cold water generator using the high temperature regenerator.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional high temperature regenerator of an absorption type hot and cold water generator is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 58-198661. More particularly, the absorption type hot and cold water generator is formed of an outer case and an inner case, with a solution being maintained in section between the outer case and the inner case, and with a part of the inner case serving as a combustion chamber of a combustor for heating the solution. A and a plurality of solution pipes are disposed in a downstream portion inside the inner case in a substantially vertical manner, and, after a combustion gas from the combustor heats the wall of the combustion chamber surrounded by the solution, the combustion gas passes between the solution pipes to heat outer walls of the pipes. The pipes are arranged in a zigzag form, and pipes with fins are used in the downstream portion of the combustion gas, in order to improve heat transfer.
Since a lithium bromide solution, which is heated and boiled by a high temperature regenerator, shows high corrosiveness at high temperatures, it is not allowed to increase the temperature of a heat transfer surface more than a fixed value. Therefore, in such above-described prior art, a heat load in the front side of a heat transfer pipe with respect to the combustion gas flow differs from the rear side thereof, design of heat transfer is effected at a point on the front side of the heat transfer pipe at which a heat load is the highest and the temperature of the heat transfer surface becomes high. In this case a problem arises in that, since the combustion gas stagnates at the rear side of the heat transfer pipe, the heat load is reduced; therefore a large heat transfer area is required, and a high temperature regenerator having a large construction. When, in contrast, an attempt is made to increase the overall average heat load another problem arises in that local overheating occurs at the front side of the heat transfer pipe, and the corrosion of the heat transfer surface increases. In particular, in heat transfer pipes arranged in a zigzag form, since the combustion gas accelerated by passing through the area between the first row of pipes strikes against the front ends of the pipes in the second row, the front ends of the pipes in the second row overheat and corrosion increases.